


Just Desserts

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blood, Gore, M/M, Violence, pain play, something from the secret santa months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 11:58:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is months old and i just remembered it existed so here you go, my one foray into hisoillu. hope you guys liked it!</p></blockquote>





	Just Desserts

“And I was then going to kill Alluka and Kill—”

The pins pierced his arms so cleanly that he hardly noticed. Looking down, Hisoka took in the sight of the needles, of how they pinned him to the wall behind like a butterfly against tack board. He grinned so hard his bruised cheek ached and looked to Illumi. He was so beautiful like this.

“Ah, did I touch a nerve there?” he asked, not even wincing as Illumi pressed closer, twisting the nearest needle so it ripped and gouged the open wound. The pain was rich, intoxicating— almost as much so as Illumi’s tangible rage.

Illumi grit his teeth and cocked his head, his dark hair a drowning cascade. “Are you an idiot?” The pin tore through flesh and sinew as it was dragged. “Are you doing this on purpose, Hisoka?” He sneered at the growing hardness he could feel growing against his thigh.

Hisoka gave an airy laugh, only somewhat breathless from the domineering assassin pressed so painfully close. “Who, me? Now that doesn’t sound like me at all, Illumi,” he crooned, bucking his hips to jostle the man against his aching cock. “I’m nothing but sincere when it comes to you.”

The expression he got in return was anything but entertained.

Looming closer, Illumi tangled his bloody fingers in Hisoka’s hair, forcing his eyes up. “If you want my attention, there are better ways to get it, Hisoka,” he grit, his voice as heated as it could get given his icy exterior.

Purring at the attention, Hisoka nuzzled the hand as it slipped down towards his cheek. “But this is so much more fun. Aren’t you having fun too?” His thigh flexed beneath Illumi’s negligible weight, coaxing Illumi’s cock to life. It was a testament to the routine nature of their friendship and his own skill that it wasn’t all that hard to accomplish.

The blood streaming from his punctured arms stained Illumi’s fingers as he gripped his shoulders, his spine stiff and body tense from the sudden stimulation. His dark eyes narrowed into a glare. It was the only warning Hisoka got before he found the breath punched from his lungs, his throat pinned to the wall in an iron grip.

“I’m not happy with you right now, Hisoka,” Illumi stated, his voice cold and as punishing as his hand. “You aren’t going to get your way.”

Hisoka, despite the blackness threatening to overtake his vision, still found it in himself to pout. His thigh fought to continue its work, but Illumi quickly forced it back down, another line of pins piercing the muscle and staking it to the wooden floor below.

Seeing that the magician was sufficiently immobilized, Illumi leaned forward, his lips against a pierced ear. “Every limb that moves in a way that I dislike gets more holes. You aren’t in control here,” he whispered, yanking at the red hair to elicit a muted groan. “I’ll use you until I feel inclined to forgive you.”

Hisoka’s eyes widened, his pupils dilating. “Oh please, Illumi,” he moaned, straining against the needles pinning him in place if only to feel the pain of their hold. “Don’t hold back.”

Illumi spared no time getting started. His nails raked down Hisoka’s sluggishly bleeding biceps, his thighs holding him in place as he thrashed about below him. The pain was barely visible in Hisoka’s narrowed eyes, drunk as he was on Illumi’s dominance. His wanton state was enough to make him sneer. It was definitely more than enough to make him want to add to it.

Rising up onto his knees, Illumi forced Hisoka’s neck down, pressing his mouth to his cock. It was an uncomfortable angle, given the state of his arms and the fixed position the needles had him in, but comfort wasn’t the aim here. With a harsh tug of his hair and nothing else, Illumi told him what to do.

Hisoka shuddered but complied with gusto, his mouth unzipping his trousers with a grace born of experience and eagerness. He groaned loudly when he managed to bring Illumi into his mouth, his tongue laving along the length in hot, wet strokes. Illumi’s fingers tightened mercilessly in his hair but he stayed firm despite the ministrations.

He waited until Hisoka seemed at ease, until he could feel the tension vanish from his neck and shoulders before he gripped his hair tight and forced himself down the man’s throat. Hisoka, even as skilled and practiced as he was, choked from the sudden assault. His eyes watered as he grunted but Illumi only smiled, thrusting fast and deep, giving him no time to adjust.

It only took a few more minutes of the relentless pace for him to come, the sudden release choking Hisoka as well as his cock had. Illumi held his head close, forced him to swallow it all else risk drowning in it. He waited until he could see Hisoka edging towards unconsciousness before pulling out, taking pleasure in the pained breaths the man took the moment he found his airway cleared.

Settling himself back onto Hisoka’s pinned thighs, Illumi took in the man still trapped before him. Pale complexion ruddy, his hair a tangled mess, the front of his pants damp with his obvious release; Hisoka was anything but his perfectly coifed self. He reached out and forced his chin up, meeting eyes.

“That was certainly a creative way to tell you I’m sorry,” Hisoka rasped, the smirk on his face telling Illumi that he wasn’t even remotely apologetic. “I didn’t think you’d be so mean to me, Illumi. It was only a little joke.”

Illumi felt the corners of his lips turn up into a mockery of a smile. “Did you really think that was going to be enough to make me forgive you?” he asked, his fingers drifting towards the needles still lodged in his muscles. He couldn’t resist the urge to twist the one closest to his crotch.

The look on Hisoka’s face told him he had. Illumi laughed.

“I hope you’re comfortable, Hisoka. You’ve got a busy night ahead of you.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is months old and i just remembered it existed so here you go, my one foray into hisoillu. hope you guys liked it!


End file.
